


A Little Quiet Dream

by LunaDeSangre



Series: The Way You Fall Asleep [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: Matt muses.





	A Little Quiet Dream

Matt's never been an appearances-first kind of guy. He likes beauty, sure, but in the same way he likes neatness and order, symmetry and geometry: because they make sense in a world of unchecked, messy chaos.

In terms of human relations, it's the same thing: he notices beautiful people, like he notices anything that's pleasant to look at—but it takes kindness to attract him. Beauty inside, far more than beauty outside.

Both of those in the same person, Matt knows, is extremely rare to find—should, in fact, be impossible to, by the fundamentally flawed nature of human beings and how relative the perception of beauty is.

But Kelly Severide has always been, as far back as Matt has known him, the personification of impossible things.

Of course, he's also the living embodiment of _unattainable_ —but Matt has learnt a long time ago to content himself with what he can realistically have.


End file.
